


Lesson Learned?

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e16 Bewitched Bothered and Bewildered, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writen for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was doctor.</p></blockquote>





	Lesson Learned?

"Xander, I hope you have learned something from all this. Magic is not to be trifled with."

"I'm not even going to try to pull a rabbit out of a hat.

"Really though, if was Amy's fault. If she hadn't messed up, everything would have been fine."

"I hardly think brainwashing.."

"Putting the mojo on a teacher to get out of some homework does not mean you're ready for the big leagues."

"That's not…"

"Next time I'm going straight to a witch doctor and getting love potion number 9."

As he walked off, Giles muttered, "He wasn't serious, was he?"

**Author's Note:**

> writen for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was doctor.


End file.
